Darren Shan Saga
by Naruto's twin demon
Summary: Zack and his freinds go to a circus in town only to find death to follow...Zack will be able to save his friends, but at what price? Can he stand to live with vampires of the night or will he die trying to save himself from the night?Please R&R first stor
1. Chapter 1

This is sort of based off of the cirque de freak series but I am changing the characters and most of the plot, so don't sue me. It's my first attempt at anything on the computer that has to do with typing. So here you are.

It all started the day I died. Not really I just wanted to fool with you. Most stories would start this way but not mine. It actually started at a circus when my crazy friends Matt, Thomas and Jordan "found" a flyer for a new circus in town.

"Hey Zack, what are you up to?" one of my weirder friends Matt called my name so loud that I bet my teacher could hear it. I was in the bathroom because I had my dad's famous breakfast and I'll tell you, well, you don't want to know what is in it.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Matt seamed determined to find me.

"I'm in here you block head! Where else would I be?" I called back sarcastically.

"Well you better hurry up in there 'cause where losing our game 3 to 9"

That didn't sound to good to me. We're the best team of soccer out there and I make all the best goals. This day just kept on getting better and better.

"Are you sure you need me out there? 'Cause if Mr. Butterfeild finds me alive and well outside playing you'll have to say goodbye to your best team player."

"We totally need you out there. As I said we are losing 3 to 9 out there and without you, we may be lowered form the best team to the worst."

There was no way I was going to let that happen to our team so I trudged out of the bathroom to the field outside and my team started to cheer for they knew I could score this in the bag.

"Look out, Look back, It's the greatest team player, Zack!" my team sure knows how to pump up a guy.

So I took off and scored five goals in the first round I was there and right as the bell rang for class, I scored another and we tied the game! If I had gone out sooner I would have been able to finish those creeps off but it was time for class and I knew that I was in some major trouble with Mr. Butterfeild.

When I arrived in the classroom, Tom, short for Thomas, tried to hand me a piece of paper but our teacher gave us the death glare that all teachers have. So whatever Tom had will have to wait 'cause I have to pass this class or I will never be able to show my face again.

During class, the girl who sits next to me, Clarissa, handed me a note. I tried to ask her what it was and who from but she just turned and talked to her friends. _Hump, girls and there talking. Oh I just can't stand how they do that!_ I looked at the note passed to me, it said:

The Cirque De Freak See Truska, the bearded lady! Yin and Yang the twisting twins! Gertha, who has the most amazing teeth that can bite though anything! 

**Mr. Crepsly and his amazing spider Madom Octa!**

**For one night only!**

**Not for the faint hearted!**

Then I realized that everything was silent and I looked up. _Oh no, I'm in for it now._ Then I saw Matt sticking his tongue out and I knew I was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys…sorry I haven't written this story for a while….been busy with my other stories and yeah…I just never got to this…Sorry!!!!!  
Here is chapter 2 of the Darren Shan Saga.**

"Bring that here Zack." Mr. Butterfield Says strictly.  
"Yes sir." I say.  
I walk up to the front of the room thinking that I'll get Matt for this.  
"Hurry up Mr." He says impatiently.  
I get to the front of the room and by this time I think the entire class is laughing under their breath. I hand him the note and I quickly go back to my chair.  
By this time I know the whole class is laughing at me because all of the sudden the whole room goes silent from Mr. Butterfield's stare.  
_Great…now I'm humiliated in front of my whole class…they will never let me live this down._  
"Matt," Mr. Butterfield starts, "You can sit down now."  
"Yes sir." And Matt slumps back to his chair.  
_I hope he feels rejected by his favorite teacher. It would do him good._  
A girl in the back raises her hand.  
"Yes Sophie?"  
"What does it say Mr. B?" She asks.  
He stays silent for a few minuets. Then he speaks.  
"It is a flyer for a freak show."  
"What's a freak show?" One of the boys in the front asks.  
"It's a place where they put people who look different from you and me and have people pay to look at them."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Another boy asks.  
"Of course it is you dork." The girl says next to him.  
"But why?" He asks.  
Silence fills the room.  
"It is bad because these people are no different from you and me. They are probably being underpaid or not paid at all. They are most likely kept in cages so people can laugh at them. I thought they where outlawed long ago but I guess some still exist. Only sick, cruel people would go to it. And none of you will go because I know none of you are like that. Am I right?"  
The whole class nods.  
I look at Matt and he mouths to me 'We're going!'.  
I sigh and wonder how.

**Okay…I hope that wasn't bad…I have to keep up with all of these reviews!!!  
Thanks for waiting so patiently….i thank you ten times over and ten times again!  
Please don't tell me to update soon…I'm working as fast as I can!!  
Thanks for reading!!  
-NTD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! I finally found time to actually write something…I don't know if this chapter will be good or not…but…well…its been a while….so yeah…I'd like to thank thumper…who keeps reviewing…thank you!! Here is my newest addition to the Darren Shan saga….**

After school we all met a few blocks down the street of the school before Matt told us to stop. He started to nudge Tom."What?!" Tom sounded annoyed.

Matt smirked, "I know you took it, show it too us."

Tom stared in disbelief at Matt.

"How did you-"

"I have eyes! And I actually use them."

Tom was now real annoyed. I was still trying to figure out how we where going to a freak show…with Mr. Butterfield on our backs…nothing gets pass him I tell you…nothing.

"So…Matt?"

"Huh? What?"

"How…how are we going to go to the freak show? Do we know where it is…or how much it costs?"

Matt just stands there staring at me.

"Um…I have the flyer." He says.

"I mean, how do we even know where this place is?" I yell.

" I have the flyer." He says again.

"And how do you expect them to let 4 kids in?" I yell again.

"Zack shut up!" Matt screams.

I stop yelling and back away from Matt. When he gets mad at me, well, I should know better than to get mad at him. I'm doomed. No, more than that, dead. No, even more than dead, I'm dead after being eaten alive, slashed with swords, attacked by werewolves and that's not even the half of it. I'm so way more than dead.

As I'm about to run a break for it, Tom stands in front of me and tells me to run to his house. Not that any house would protect me, but it's a nice thought.

"He's not going anywhere." Matt says angrily.

"And why is that?" Tom asks stupidly.

"Because," Matt punches Tom in the arm, " I'm the only one with enough money to actually get the tickets. Duh."

As the conversation was going on, Matt never noticed how far away I was from him at that particular time in that particular situation…in the street…in front of an oncoming car.

Matt turned around at the "right moment" and ran to save me. Me of course turning and running myself, and if I hadn't run, that car would have hit me, and I wish it did, because as I ran out of the way, Matt ran in the way and his leg was caught, no, punctured underneath the car tire so much that you could hear the bone crack before it broke into pieces.

I stopped at that moment and turned around, running back to Matt, I made sure he was still on earth. And of course, he punched my nose to prove it.

"Ouch! Whab was bhat bor?" I said holding my nose.**(translation: "what was that for?"…end translation. )**

"You got a car to run over me, duh dumb ass." He replied.

"Oh yeah…right…" and at that moment, though I didn't know it then, the one driving that car stepped out some miles later and laughed at my future that he knew, oh so very well.

**Ok…so its short, I'm working on it…but let me know how my chapter is…I really want to know!!!!! Tell me my mistakes and what I need…I'll take any ideas…ok..so almost any……thanks to all who have read my stories and love em!**

**-NTD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally found time this summer to write more to my story caz I finally have an idea for this next chapter…so sorry for the delay...**

**I finally found time this summer to write more to my story caz I finally have an idea for this next chapter…so sorry for the delay…I'm really sorry!! But I have good news for you manga and Darren shan fans…I found the cirque du freak series in manga form!! I was so excited when I found it!! (go to its called Darren Shan) its good..but I need to get on with my story now……so here you go!!**

After a few seconds of Matt and I laughing he finally winced with the pain of his broken leg. I quickly took a look a thorough look at his leg and found that he didn't even break a bone. His leg was bruised purple and blue up and down but no broken bone.

_That's weird…I could have sworn I heard bone shatter…_

"Zack…Zack!…ZACK!!"

I shook my head out from its confusion and looked down to see I was pushing on Matt's purple and blue bruises and he, _he,_ was wincing in pain. I quickly peeled my sweaty hand sticky with confusion off his very colorful leg.

"Sorry." I said with a quick breath and stood up calling Tom and Jordan over.

They rushed over as quick as their feet could take them in 10 ft.

"Help me get him to his feet." I said bluntly.

It wasn't very hard to get Matt to stand up, he was tuff as a doornail, or steel, or glass….or frankly, anything. We started to walk to the sidewalk when Matt ran ahead doing a round-off and landing perfectly on his feet. And because none of us wanted to get hit with a car like Matt, we all ran after him.

"So about this Cirque De Freak…" Jordan started.

"Not that again…" Tom sighed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to go to it." I said boldly.

Matt and the others gawked at me. Matt started laughing and let me tell you, his laugh was starting to scare me.

"You," he said pointing at me, " You want to go to this…this circus?"

"Yes?" I say questionably. I wasn't sure about this myself, but something made me really want to go to this. I wasn't sure what but it was like something was asking, no telling me to go to this, this Cirque de freak.

"Yeah. Right. And I'm a pretty pink princess. Like hell you want to go." He retorted.

"But I do! I really do!" I said.

Matt was about to say something back when Jordan asked how much it was. We stared blankly at him.

"Its Twenty-seven dollars and fifty cents for 1 ticket." Tom said pulling out the flyer that he was holding somewhere on his person.

"Twenty-seven fifty?" I said amazed while Matt Whistled.

"We can come up with that, can't we?" Jordan asked.

"Sure for one person, but how about four?" I retorted.

" How are we going to come up with that?" Tom asked.

"I, I don't know." I said.

"I have money" Steve said.

"Yes, but do you have one hundred and ten extra dollars lying around your house?" I said quickly making sure I added correctly.

"No. But…"

"That's my point exactly! We cant get all this mon- OW!!" I yelped loudly. Matt punched my arm. I shouldn't have talked so much.

"BUT," he started again, " I have 81 extra dollars lying around, so all we would need is 20, no 21 more extra dollars to get four tickets." He said proudly.

"I have 10 dollars." Tom said holding a ten.

"I have 5 with me." Jordan said holding a five.

They all looked at me still rubbing my arm. I sighed and pulled out the extra 6 dollars out of my pocket. That was the rest of my money from baby-sitting my little sister Gretchen. (notice the name is from Darren's other book demonata!)

"Great its settled then!" Matt said talking all the money. " I'll go get the rest of the money at my house and get the tickets tonight."

"But wont your mom wonder where 81 dollars went?" Jordan asked. He was always worried about money.

"No, my mom doesn't give a shit about what I do, so it wont be a problem. Besides, she'll be out tonight, there wont be any problem." He said straightly.

"Okay, if your sure."

"I am sure." He said meanly to Jordan. Then laughed.

We all laughed at that. Matt always played the best jokes on us. And as we all departed from that sidewalk in the twilight none of us noticed the little yellow hungry eyes under a deep turquoise blue hoods and above cream white face masks staring out at us.

**So how was it? I tried to make it good this time, with lots of detail, and I don't know if I succeeded or not…so please let me know what you think!! I'll try to write more real soon, but don't expect in the next week…I'm going to a week camp and it has no electronics…so you can see how I cant write much of it there…but after that I'll write more kay? Tell me if something is needed or if you want something in the next chapt let me know!! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-NTD**


End file.
